


Chapped.

by voidlesss



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlesss/pseuds/voidlesss
Summary: Kisses, apologies, and stupid boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited oops

Magnus' lips were chapped. Strange, that the dryness of his lips was the first thing Alex noticed. Maybe it surprised Alex, more than the kiss itself surprised him. Alex wondered if Magnus had ever used chapstick, or knew what it was. Secondly, he wondered if Magnus was aware that he was he right now. Not that Magnus seemed particularly homophobic, Alex was just... shocked.   
He must have sat unresponsive for too long, though it only felt as if mere seconds had passed, because Magnus pulled back with wide eyes. His shocked expression was almost comical, and other different circumstances, Alex might have laughed.   
"I. uh-" Magnus' voice broke the silence has he took a stumbled step back. "I'm sorry."   
Correction, that was what shocked Alex the most. The apology.   
"For what?" The question came along with a change as Alex ran her tongue across her lower lip. She was going to give him an out, if he wanted it. The could pretend to forget about the moment.   
"I didn't ask I just-" Magnus trailed off and gestured between the two of them.   
"Kissed me?" Alex felt a pang of... something as Magnus flinched as if she were accusing him of a crime.   
"I'm sorry-."   
Alex reached to grab Magnus' wrist as he began taking another step back.   
"Do it again." The words tumbling out of her mouth weren't a suggestion, they were more like a command. Yet, the only move Magnus made was a blink of his eyes.   
Alex rolled her own in response and brought her hands up to place each on either side of Magnus' face. A split second later, she was leaning forward to press her lips against his.   
Magnus's lips were still chapped.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i hate that im posting this but.


End file.
